


Un-Break My Heart

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Break Up, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Era, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, or at least a hopeful one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “We can’t keep seeing each other like this,” Draco said, heart in his throat. “We can’t keep seeing each other at all. We’re over.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Un-Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TemporaryDysphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/gifts).



“We can’t keep doing this,” Draco whispered as he pulled away from Ron. They were both breathing hard, eyes a little glassy after having been kissing for so long. He already ached to continue, but he knew they couldn’t. “We- I can’t. I just can’t.”

Ron blinked at him, face morphing from dazed pleasure to confusion. “What do you mean?”

Draco sighed, wishing he could just say fuck it and walk away. But he couldn’t, he was in too deep now. And he didn’t want to have to end this thing between him and Ron. He’d thought at the beginning that he was just having a little fun behind his father’s back, but now… It’d become so much more. And that was why it had to end.

“We can’t keep seeing each other like this,” Draco said, heart in his throat. “We can’t keep seeing each other at all. We’re over.”

The words seemed to echo in the little out of the way corner they’d found to hide out in. Just steps away, around the corner, the rest of Hogwarts daily life was going on, but here it was like it had all just stopped. Usually Draco liked that, liked that they had a bit of privacy and quiet.

Not this time.

“Why?” Ron asked, voice cracking. His face, usually pale, had gone a ghastly white, and Draco felt even worse for having been the cause. “I thought we were… you know, doing good.”

Draco bit his lip, hating himself a little more with each of Ron’s words. “We were,” he said, because it was true and even now he couldn’t bear to hurt Ron more than he had to. “But our lives aren’t going in the same direction. You know that. We have to stop before it’s too late.”

“That’s stupid.” Ron crossed his arms over his chest, color coming back to his face with the red of anger. “We knew since the beginning there would be problems. Nothing’s changed.”

“Yes, it has!” Draco barely held himself back from full out yelling, something sure to bring undo attention to their hidden spot.

Ron raised an eyebrow in a move Draco was sure the redhead had learned from him. “Then tell me what it is so we can fix it,” he said, like it was that easy. Then, a little more hesitantly, “Or do you not want to be with me anymore?”

Draco was pretty sure that was the moment his heart broke. Because he did love Ron, more than anything or anyone. He was just so afraid. Afraid of what his father and mother might think, afraid of what the Dark Lord might do, afraid of what any of their schoolmates might say. Sometimes he felt like his whole life was ruled by fear. He didn’t want it tainting his feelings for Ron, but he knew they were and he was just trying to protect them both from any more pain.

“Of course I still want to be with you,” he said miserably, voice barely above a whisper.

Ron stepped forward, closing the scant distance between them, and wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders. Draco let himself sink into the warm embrace, so familiar and so comforting. He certainly didn’t want to lose this, the only place he really felt safe with the world seeming to go crazy around them more and more each year.

“We’re going to make this work somehow,” Ron said, breath hot against Draco’s ear. Draco shivered, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened. “We’ll figure it out, the two of us. Okay?”

Draco let out a shaky breath, clutching Ron back with all his strength. “Okay.”


End file.
